


stolen sunlight

by arexnna



Series: lost stars [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2700692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arexnna/pseuds/arexnna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a little Hades/Persephone au one-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	stolen sunlight

She remembers the sun – the way the heat of its rays graze gently on her skin – and the luscious green of the endless hills and fields. She still hears the giggles of her friends; still feels her mother’s eyes follow her every move. It’s a day like any other.

And then, it’s not.

The ground snaps beneath her, but she’s frozen to her spot, and she watches as the crack that splits the earth races towards her as if she’s the finish line. Her mother’s cries and screams are muted to her ears, and all she can feel is her heart lurching in her chest as the ground vanishes from under her.

And she’s  _falling_.

It’s minutes before she feels something solid beneath her, and by then, she gives into the fatigue, allowing herself to be enveloped by the heat that surrounds her.

When she wakes up, she’s disorientated in a foreign land. Her skin is damp with a sheen of sweat, and lounging in the chair before her is death itself. She’s heard stories of the God who was banished to the underworld –  _Hades_ , they say his name in hushed whispers as though it’s tabooed, and in that moment she understands why. 

He doesn’t say anything, simply looks at her with a piercing glare, his head tilted in curiosity as though she’s a caged animal. His eyes – she’s sure they’re blue but from here, in this light, it’s a menacing shade of grey. His features are hard, his sharp jawline accentuated by the straight face he wears, jaw clenched tightly. His hair is dark, identical to the rest of this God forsaken land. He pushes himself upright, leaning forward the slightest and even with this smallest of movements, his stare deepens. And then out of nowhere, a huge grin plays out on his lips.

She can’t even find it in herself to be scared – all she feels at that second is pure hatred.

-/-

The irony doesn’t escape her. She’s the goddess of spring and yet, there’s nothing but darkness here, not a single hint of life at all.

It’s gloomy,  _all the time_. The only thing of colour she’s seen over the past years is the blonde of her hair and the green in her eyes when she’s lucky enough to get a glimpse of her own reflection.

He’s dangerous and she sees it in the way he plucks men and women from their families to be brought to the underworld. She sees it in the way people run from them when he takes her above in a surprised visit. But as the years go by, just like the ones in the ground that brought her here in the first place, his cracks show her glimpses of another person.

_Killian,_  he tells her to call him that one day – no explanation whatsoever. She assumes that it’s his given name – that he had become  _Hades, the feared God of the Underworld_ somewhere along the way.

Over the years, she’s learnt exactly when he changes from  _Hades_ to  _Killian_. It’s when his eyes shine ocean blue that she knows it’s Killian that she’s with. It’s when his jaw relaxes and she swears it’s a small smile on his lips that she can tell that Hades is gone for the time being.

It’s these small hints that convince her that there’s an actual man beneath the hard exterior helping her hate him less and less, and when she thinks back to the times when people used to warn her of the dangers of  _Hades_ , she feels the urge to defend  _Killian_. She still swears that she hates it here, that she’d much rather be home in the fields with her friends – but when word of her mother’s tireless attempts to save her reaches her, she can’t find it in herself to  _want_ to be saved.

-/-

When the fight between her own father and  _Hades_  breaks out, he tells her to run.

“Go back home, love,” he urges, insisting it’s not safe for her. He’s giving her a free pass to leave and to save herself, but she finds that she’s not ready to leave him.  _Not yet,_ she tells herself(though if she’s being honest, she’s not sure if she ever will be ready to leave him – not after everything they’ve been through  _together_ ).

He calls her stubborn, telling her that it’s time he lets her go – tells her that she belongs at home.

“That’s not my home –  _not anymore_.”

He tells her that she’s playing with fire.

She tells him that she wants to be burned. 


End file.
